


Plea

by KnightOfLoyalty



Series: Consequence [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Idk what's happening with this au, L'Manburg Elections, and I refuse to suffer alone, basically just Dream and Techno, but it's going, everyone else is just - Freeform, l'manburg, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty
Summary: Dream meets up with Techno.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Consequence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983682
Comments: 22
Kudos: 348





	Plea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Tired

He remembers Schlatt.

Misunderstandings were trouble, of course, but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be dealt with. With the constant pushing from Tommy, he sent a letter out to Schlatt.

Over the course of a few months, they talked through writings.

He lifted Schlatt’s banishment.

He knew Wilbur would bring Schlatt in for his presidential party’s endorsement. Both men had told him. But their interests were different. Hilariously so.

Schlatt opposed Wilbur. And that was enough for him to give Schlatt his support. He did not realize exactly how ambitious Schlatt really was.

That was his mistake.

The news reached him late.

Wilbur and Tommy, cast out of their own nation.

And a familiar name from the far cold.

He never doubted that a Techno was alive but surprise wouldn’t be quite the right word to describe how he felt the moment he heard that name. Shock perhaps.

And he was _here._

How did Tommy and Wilbur know him? _Personally?_

He’d known of the bastard prince since he was a child. Many rumors he’d come to understand as he grew older.

He only met him once because of a challenge sent to both of them, before he became king. A duel between the two.

But last he heard, Techno’s kingdom fell.

From certain sources, he’d also heard that Techno _was_ the reason the kingdom fell to ruin.

He couldn’t say he was surprised.

He remembers a conversation between the two of them, when they were left alone to prepare. A vague talk of anarchy and what it would entail.

They got along well.

He left a letter to Tommy in that base of theirs, when he knew they were out.

Tyrant — A cruel and oppressive ruler; a person exercising power in a cruel, unreasonable, or arbitrary way.

That is what Schlatt is.

And so, he gave away his most prized weapon.

Used to shoot Tommy on the day of the election.

_Only fitting it be used on him in retaliation._

Then he sent a message by means of secrecy.

To meet.

He waited on a cliff and watched the sea.

He felt a cold blade at his neck and the soft breeze of the ocean’s wind.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

In all fairness to himself, he did not recognize that voice. He was silent for a moment before sighing, heavily. “Don’t hesitate next time.”

“What?”

He turned around, uncaring of the blade still pointed towards his neck.

Pink hair, golden crown, red velvet cape.

A skull of an animal he didn’t recognize as a mask.

“Oh,” he heard himself say, “it’s you.”

“And who the hell are you?”

The bastard king’s voice got way deeper than he thought it could go.

“We’ve met before,” he explained. “Aside from that, I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me.”

“I’ve been on the run, near constantly, for six years now, I’ve had no time to care for news of a smiley-faced random in a green hood.”

“Then try a king that gave away his throne.”

Techno was silent, for a moment. “Familiar. Sure. But I’ve never met you before.”

Dream moved his mask to the side, his eyes staring dead on into the skull's sockets.

Techno’s sword faltered. _“You.”_

He returned his mask to its rightful place. _“Me.”_

Techno lowered the sword and seathed it. “So the rumors..”

“Rumors?”

“News.”

“Oh.”

“Did you really give up your throne?”

“Did you really bring down your own kingdom?”

Something dark flashed in Techno’s eyes. “Touché.” In a matter of seconds, a blade was at Dream’s throat once more. “But I’d be careful about that smart mouth of yours, bud.”

Techno’s voice was a low growl. A warning.

He could feel blood slowly dripping down from where the blade was pointed.

And Dream laughed.

“You say that like I care if I lived or died.” He raised his hands in a welcoming gesture. “Are you going to kill me, o bastard King? Do it. Better make it count. Better make it hurt. Better finish me off in one shot.” He grinned. _“Fucking. **Do it."**_

Techno lowered his sword, confusion visible on his face even if half of it was hidden by a mask.

Dream laughed like it was the most hilarious thing to him, even wheezing a bit.

And he watched as Techno took a step back.

He stopped laughing, abruptly.

“It’s good to meet you again, Technoblade.” He said, a slight lilt to his voice.

Techno frowned. “I can’t say the same for you, Dream.” 

He gave a Cheshire grin. “Fair, fair.”

“Cut to the chase, why did you want to meet?”

“To give you something.”

He picked up a sack full of items and supplies he had put to the side and threw it to the pink haired man who caught it with ease.

He watched as Techno inspected the contents before closing it once more and shouldering it.

He heard a muttered thanks and nodded.

The sockets of the skull stared into his soul. “But seriously,” Techno said, “did you really give up your throne?”

Dream tilted his head, as if curious. “Yes,” he said, “I did.”

“Why?”

Dream stared at Techno, dead eyes under the pale mask. “A sense of peace. Even if temporary.”

“You enjoy anarchy though.”

“So you remember our talk then?”

“I vaguely remember your face, yeah.”

Dream let out an empty laugh and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. “It’s not quite anarchy. I simply don’t like definitive rulers or governments nor do I like the ambition of some of these people. Ironic, but we both know that don’t we?”

“Then do you regret it?”

“Hm?”

“Giving away your title?”

He paused. And laughed. “I’ll be honest, Techno, giving up my title might have been the best decision I’ve ever made.”

He stopped laughing. His head snapped up to stare at the other once more. “But it _doesn’t_ **_matter_** , **_does it_** ** _?_ _”_** He hissed.

Techno stepped back, his grip on the handle of his blade tightening. Dream watched with vested interest, every single move the bastard king made as he continued to talk. 

“Eret may be king but no one here holds as much power as me. Except now, hey, maybe you too.” He continued, his voice lilting as he finished the second sentence.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Even so, I’m not one of the driving forces behind this fight. And I can’t involve myself too much for fear that the peace treaty is broken and war breaks out once more. I can’t afford for that to happen.”

“ _God I’m so tired_ ,” he whispered aloud.

He turned back to Techno. “I left a message for Tommy at that base of yours, what did they call it? Pogtopia?” Techno nodded in confirmation. “As well as some gifts.”

“I saw.”

“Good.” Dream took out a dark green pearl and held it in his hand. “Then goodbye, Technoblade.” He threw it as he stepped off the ledge with a mock salute. “Enjoy your stay in this shattered land.”

“Wait-“

Purple particles were left in his wake. Techno’s hand fell back to his side.

“And he’s gone,” he said to the wind. He sheathed his sword once more and turned to leave.

It was brief. But Techno hadn’t forgotten the boy he considered a friend from seven years ago. Bright green eyes had dulled significantly. True smiles were replaced with that mask. None of his laughs even felt genuine.

Techno knew what tiredness was. Hell, tiredness was his constant and he knew it. But it wasn’t tiredness in Dream's voice. It was exhaustion.

And Dream’s voice kept repeating in Techno’s mind.

_“God, I am so tired.”_

The way he said it was far too genuine.

Probably the only moment Dream let down his walls.

To be frank, it freaked him out.

Because it sounded too much like a desperate plea.

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup I need to figure out how to make this a series or something.  
> Yep.
> 
> Edit, literally minutes later: I figured it out


End file.
